sophia takota the demigod
by 1quintisfan
Summary: this is the story of a 14 year old who gets a big suprise who knew that one minute you were at the mall with your friends and the next you on some quest follow her as she makes friends, enimies ,and wait why is there ... never mind please read i know the summaray sucks but the story itself is pretty good
1. Chapter 1

Hi there I'm Sophia Takota and I'm here to tell you about the best/worst summer of my life. And just saying I hope you stick along for the ride. Now I guess I should go into better detail about myself I'm fourteen years old about 5'5 with long wavy-ish brown hair and usually brown eyes, I can't tell you what they are at the moment cause I don't have a mirror. Now I was walking to my locker with my friends Samantha and Mariah. Sam has dark chocolate skin with midnight hair with redwood brown eyes we've been friends since we were pretty much in diapers. Now Mariah has light tan skin with red brown hair with the tips died black and dark chocolate eyes. Like I said we were walking down the hall to our lockers when I looked out the window and thought I saw a bear, but then I thought "nah it couldn't be a bear they live farther south "so I just blew it off. Now while my friends talked about boys and what not I thought about what I had seen. Was it a dog? Was it a wolf? Was it a cow? (yeah that happens don't ask). Then we got to our lockers and Samantha said "So Sophia are you gonna go to the mall with us later?". "I think im going to pass guys sorry " I said. "oh pleeeeeeaaassse Soph! come on you never come with us we could get our nails done or oh we could but some streaks in our hair!" Mariah said. "Guys I think I'm just going to go curl up at home with a nice good book." I said. Then I said "throw in some ice cream and it's a deal." Deal! They both screamed. See I'm more of a tom girl I live on a farm and usually prefer to stay there but sometimes when I need a break I will go to the mall with the girls (they bribe with ice cream). So we grabbed our stuff out of our lockers and stuffed everything into our backpacks while I texted my mom that I was just going to drop my backpack off at Sam's and we were going to the mall and I would be home by eight. Lets say I was a bit late. So after dropping everything off we walked to the mall. I was eating my ice cream when Mariah said "ooh lets go get streaks in our hair!". "Hey guys come on" I said "you know my mom would probably kill me if I did that without permission". "It's okay come on if you get in trouble blame it on me" Mariah said. "Now come on I love your hair and all but you need some more color in there" she said as she pulled me into the hair salon. As I sat there I thought about what color to get then I looked down at my necklace, the pendant was a blazing sun with oranges, yellows, reds, and a few tints of pink. Then the lady who worked at the salon walked up and said "Hello dear what might I do for you?" I looked over to see my two friends already in the styling chairs picking out colors. "I would like to get a streak in my hair lik me two friends over there" I said pointing over to my two friends. She followed my line of sight and said "well you came to the right place dearie follow me" and she started walking to a styling chair. I got up and followed her to the chair and sat down. "Now sweetie what colors would you like? ". She asked while handing me a color chart I looked at it and right side by side were the perfect colors. "May I have three? " I asked. The woman looked at me with a smile and said "of course what colors? " I pointed out the colors on the chart and she said "those will look lovely together dear where would you like them? " I took the locks of my hair right in the front and she said "wonderful please hold those while I get the hair bands" **(A/N please correct me if I'm wrong I've never died my hair before).** I sat there for a moment before she came back with four rubber bands. She used one to put my other hair up so it didn't get in the way and used the other three to separate the hair I wanted died. First she took out the rubber band in the first locks, then she brushed through it a couple times and wet it, then she got this stuff that I don't even know how to describe and put it in my hair lathering it in. At last she put some tin foil over it and went to wash her hands she did the same this two more times and the blow dried it. Then after every thing was done she took it out and told me to look in the mirror what I saw was me with one soft red, a soft orange, and a yellow streak in my hair. It was perfect. I looked over to see my friends standing by the cash register giving me thumbs up. I looked over at the nice lady and said "thank you it's perfect" "no problem dearie now go run along with your friends " I smiled and got up to go pay but then Samantha walked up with a purple streak I her hair and said "you lookin good girl now come on we already paid" and grabbed my hand to pull me along. When we got to a store called 'the store' we stopped and went in. "here" I said pulling some money out of my wallet and tried to give it to her she said "nope you save that cause were giving you a full makeover but you gotta pay for the clothes" and turned to look for Mariah. I got a bad feeling abd looked over myself I was in a old t-shirt that probably said something at one time but had faded now and old faded jeans and my coyboy boots that were brown with blue stitched in dragonfly desighns. Okay maybe I needed a makeover once in a while I thought. Then I looked over to the different outfits that they were looking at and as I walked over to them prayed to god that those weren't for me. Thankfully they weren't. They dragged me over to a bench with three piles of clothes on it and pointed to a changing room. I sighed and picked up the clothes and went into the changing room wondering if I should throw lunch _and_ ice cream in there the next time the drag me to the mall. When I came out in the first outfit they had spin around a bit and look in the mirror. It was an short sleave black shirt with small white accents everywhere like stars in the sky with a knee length skirt that was black at the waist and faded into a nice morning blue. Both girls pushed me back into the changing room. When I came out this time I was in a soft red tank top and a pair of mid-thigh denim shorts I twirled around a little bit and hoped that they didn't choose this one it was a bit to revealing for my liking they both shook their heads and told me to try on the last out-fit. When I cam out I knew this was the one it was a mid-sleave black/blue shirt with a full moon and a howling wolf on the front and a denim vest. Oh yeah did I forget to mention I love wolves I mean seriously love them now back the awesome out-fit. It had dark blue jeans that had light blue dragonflies stitched in from the knee down I put my boots on and it looked perfect. I turned to them and said "what cha' think? " They both were silent for 5….4…..3…2…..1. "ITS AWSOME!" they both yelled at the same time so I went and put my old clothes in a bag and put the other clothes back on the racks and paid for my out-fit and we all went back to just window shopping. That's when I heard a scream I turned and looked it was the thing I thought was a bear earlier but instead it was about ten times more frightening my friends had looked to and they yelled "BEAR!" and I said "it's not a bear". Then It turned toward me and bared its teeth no it was'nt a bear but a huge black mastiff the size of a truck with glowing red eyes. then it started coming after me I turned tail and ran for the life of me (literaly). My first thought was 'where do I get a weapon', my seconed thought was 'why do I want a weapon?!' . I looked behind me to see it gaining and people scattering everywhere except for a guy and a girl with orange T-shirts on and the pulled out ,wait are those swords?! I looked ahead and saw the potter store they had those clay knives in the front window so I ran up to it and grabbed all ten off the display then turned around and saw the guy and girl fighting with the monster, and it had its side turned to me so I grabbed one of the medium ones and chunked it at it hopeing it would at least stick. _THUNK._ It went in its side all the way up to the hilt. The monster turned at me with a look pure fury in its eyes and lunged at me. I side stepped out of the way and grabbed another medium sized knife and stuck It right above the shoulder blade. Did I know what I was doing? No. no I did not. It turned with lightning speed nd grabed onto my arm the pain was unbearable then the guy and the girl with swords showed up and stuck it with one of the and it disentigrated into dust and fell over into the dust curling up in pain. I looked up and saw the guy had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes with a troublemaker hint to them while the girl had long brown hair with dark green eyes. my eyesight was starting to fade but I heard the guy say "is she going to be okay? " and then I passed out

 **Hey there this is my first percy Jackson fic where it will have original characters in it the story is about Sophia I really hope you guys like it and I hope to post more soon please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was dead. I had to be because I was flying through the sky like a bird. It felt amazing! I was soaring through the clouds and they left a cool mist on my face. Then I thought back to the huge dog with razor sharp fangs and coal black fur and then the two kids that helped me. I wondered what my mom would think a part time dog trainer killed by a dog, its so ironic it's almost funny, almost. Then I looked ahead and saw a huge blinding light and thought 'ah so I'm not dead I'm dying' I kept flying twards the light. Plus I don't think I cloud have turned away if I tried. Then right as I was beside the blinding light I stopped then I heard a voice distinctly male "train my daughter find your power". Then I felt like I was being sucked away by a vacuum.

I woke up. I was in a room filled with white cots I went to get up but someone held my arm down then once again I remembered yesterday and felt pain shoot up my arm. "Hold still" a voice said and I looked over to see a blond surfer looking dude with sky blue eyes re-bandaging my arm. "Who are you?" I asked. Sure this guy was fixing me up but I had no idea who he was or where we were cause I knew this sure as heck wasn't a hospital. "I'm Will Solace son of Apollo" he said, and right now your doctor so please hold still while I finish bandaging your arm. **(A/N sorry if wills a bit OOC its been a while since ive read some of the PJO books)** I sat still and stared as he finished, his fingers worked like they had done this a million times before. then I thought 'he said he was a doctor he probably has done it a million times I wonder if he counts dang stupid ADHD brain'. "okay" he said "your all good but here drink this it will make you feel better". He handed me a drink that looked kind of like apple juice with ice in it. I debated in my head don't drink it or drink it. I chose drink it because I was dehydrated. As soon as I drank a small sip I started feeling better. It oddly tasted like my mom's tuna patties just out of the frying pan. After I drank a bit and put the glass on the bedside table I thought back to this Will Solace guy he introduced himself as a son of Apollo, weird he was one of the gods in Greek mythology. "what did you mean when you said you were a son of Apollo?" I asked. Hey don't judge I don't talk much anyway and when I do I usually get to the point. "ah , right to the point I see okay my mom had a relationship with the Greek god Apollo and ta-da I came so im a demigod , half god half human but we demigods are like magnets to monsters like the one that attacked you so we come to camp one of the only safe places for people like us". So when I put two and two together I said "wait your saying my dad was a god?" . "well yeah pretty much" "wow" I said "so that's why he never came around"

I went to get up only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. "take it easy" he said "you lost a lot of blood" "I'm fine thanks" I said and walked to the door. When I opened the door I did not expect what I saw , there were all types of weird cabins one looked like the ocean floor, another looked like a mini version of a vampires castle , one had a grass roof. "woah" I said then it occurred to me where the heck am I? I turned around to see surfer boy standing there and said "where am I?!" "this is camp half-blood " he said. "okay " I said starting to get agitated "where is camp half-blood like as in what state?" in my head I'm going please say Oklahoma please say Oklahoma! "oh were in long island New York" he said nonchalantly. "WHAT!?" I screeched apparently my glare is pretty scary cause he shrunk back a little and was at least a foot taller than me. "it's okay" he said "your mom knows where your at". I had more thoughts and emotions running through my head than ever before. then I remembered the two kids that had the swords "where are those kids that helped me?" I asked "the ones that helped me", "oh Katie and Travis?" he asked "here follow me Travis is in sword practice but Katie and the Demeter cabin are all out in the strawberry fields." He started walking over towards some fields with kids in them, finally something familiar. We walked down the rows of strawberry bushes and I watched the kids work with them it was like the plants were listening to them. As we walked I noticed some of the kids were staring I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my outfit from earlier minus some of the sleeve on one arm. We walked up to who I recognized as the girl who was at the mall once again wearing an orange shirt which I now notice everyone is wearing and some shorts. "Hey Katie!" Will yelled when we got about ten foot away. She looked up and smiled and said "hey Will" then she looked at me and said "Hi there I'm Katie what's your name?" "hi it's nice to meet you I'm Sophia and thanks for saving me back at the mall" "Actually thank you if you hadn't thrown that knife that hell hound probably would have gotten me, where'd you learn how to throw knives like that?" "oh my mom taught me to use that as a last minute attack for self-defense" I answered "well we will have to get you some daggers for training" she said "okay" I said "thanks". Then she looked to will why don't you take her to the Athena cabin to see if shes claimed". "Okay" he said "follow me bye Katie!" "Bye Will, bye Sophia" Katie said as we walked away. "Bye Katie!" I said as I followed Will out of the fields. i wonder why she asked him to take me to the Athena cabin I thought. "Probably cause of your name and your eye color" Will said. "I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked. "Yep" he said.

When we got to the Athena cabin it looked pretty much just like a regular cabin it was grey with an owl above the door. Will knocked on the door and a girl about seventeen with grey eyes and honey blond princess curls opened it and said "hey Will who's this?". "Hey Annabeth" Will said "this is Sophia she's the new camper that Katie and Travis found" "oh" she said "is she Athena?". "I don't know" I said a little ticked off that they were talking about me in front of ME, "my mom never even let on I was a demigod" I said just then remembering who Athena was, hey don't blame me I love Greek mythology and all but still it can get confusing sometimes. "ah" she said "well lunch is about to start so follow me Percy is supposed to be here". Then Will said "I have to get back to my cabin can you tell Percy I said hi for me?". "sure" she said then she popped her head in the cabin and said "lunch!" and all of a sudden there were about twelve more kids from Annabeth's age to it looked about eight and every single one of them had honey blond hair and grey eyes. "Follow me" she said and they took off running.

Dang they were fast I considered myself an okay runner but it was all I could do to keep up with them then I felt my foot hit something and I fell flat on my face. I looked up to see a guy about my age leaning up against one of the cabins he had short light brown curly hair and dark teal blue eyes with a smirk on his face he said "oops I'm soooo sorry please let me help you" in the most sarcastic tone I've ever heard. I got up by myself and spit some grass out of my mouth "what'd ya do that for?" I asked already mad at him. "well, well, well looks like we have a country bumkin' here with us" he said trying to imitate my accent. See I don't have that much of an accent except when I'm mad then I sound like those people in the old country and western movies. "well at least I don't sound like I have a potato in my mouth" I muttered. "Oh well" he said "now let me introduce myself I am Carter Damon son of the magnificent Hermes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys sorry for not having the authors notes before like I said I'm pretty new to this so time for introductions I'm not going to tell you my real name but you guys can call me Briget. It's what I'm usually called online cause of my other usernames on deviant art and you tube my users are brigetmiget on both sites and just saying user was maned after my dog cause at three months old when dogs her breed usually weigh about 15, 20 pounds she weighed about 5 sooo yeah anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter** **(also sorry if I make some of the characters a little OC but for the story I needed Annabeth not to notice she had literally fallen back)**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other brand I might mention I do own Carter , Sophia and some other OC's I will throw in there**

 **Chapter 3**

" _I am Carter Damson son of the Magnificent Hermes" He said "who are you?"_ "I am Sophia Takota and I don't know who my godly parent is" I said while getting up and brushing off my shirt while he just stared, jerk. "Well you might be Hermes" he said looking a little down trodden. "Well if your basing it off of my eye color then don't they will probably be a different color in a couple of minutes" I said while shaking a little grass out of my hair and putting it in a ponytail. "Well okay partner follow me on down to the ol' saloon for some lunch then back out in the fields to work" he said as he walked off doing one of the most terrible country accent imitations I have ever heard. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with the Athena cabin I followed him as he walked through a courtyard with a large fire pit in the middle and for a second I thought I saw a little girl no older than eight with red eyes sitting there with a poker tending the fire but then as soon as I blinked she was gone. 'Okay' I thought 'weird'.

Then I looked up ahead and saw an open air pavilion with lots of big long tables some of them had kids at them others were empty when we finally got there there all of the tables had little differences like one table on the edge had waves carved in it another that I saw most of the Athena cabin sitting at had little flying owls around the edge. I watched as some of the kids got their plates and food and sat down at respective tables. Then I thought about which table I would sit at because I was pretty sure you sat at your godly parents table.

So when I stepped into the pavilion something weird happed in the name of a giant, like big as a hummer giant black dog with two kids that looked exactly the same holding a big basket of red strawberries while holding onto the back of the dog running up. Then I heard a very loud screech "STOLLS!" then I saw a girl the one who saved me Katie running towards us seeing as the dog had stopped of course right by me shook the kids off (how they kept from spilling the strawberries is beyond my knowledge) and ran towards a really big hill with one of the biggest pine trees I've ever seen.

Now that Katie was a bit closer to us I could see why she was mad, she was covered from head to toe in shiny glittery confetti and when she walked she looked like a disco ball then I looked at the two identical brothers I presume any way. I recognized the taller one as the boy who saved me but right now he wasn't looking very heroic, at the moment him and other dude were hiding behind me trying to hide from the wrath of Katie when she got about three feet from me I got really scared and said the first thing that came to mind "I didn't help them!" I yelped as she reached over my shoulder and grabbed the taller ones ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow "he said as she pulled him out from behind me. "What did I say about pranking me" she said through grit teeth this girl was about to explode and I didn't want to anywhere near her or these boys when she did. I went to walk away when I felt hands on my shoulders and it scared the crap out of me so I did the natural thing and elbowed who I didn't know he was the shorter guy and when his hands let go still on auto piolet grabbed one of them and pulled it behind his back. Then I noticed who he was (hey I had forgotten he was back there!) I let go of his arm and jumped back about a foot saying " oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot you were back there" about ten times a second as he stretched his arm out

"it's okay" he said then he jumped behind me again when he saw Katie glaring at him while still holding the other guy by his ear. She turned to the other guy and repeated what she had said when she first walked up but this time a bit slower and even more sinister, okay put 'make Katie angry' on my not to do list. He looked up at her and whimpers "to not do it". I smirked at the way she's looking at him like she's about to murder them and you can obviously tell their a couple. Then as calmly as I think she could state and with some of the glitter falling off she asked "then why Travis please do tell me why I am covered in head to toe with confetti glitter?" Then he grabbed her hand gently pulled it off his ear then stood up and made a face like the butlers do in the movies and said in an British accent "why Katie dear first of all the prank wasn't mean for you" walking around a little bit "and second of all it was her idea!" he yelled while pointing at me and running off with little dude in tow. I then looked over at a very very angry Katie and now thought it was wise to follow the 'stolls' as she calls them and did one last thing I yelled "I didn't do it !" as I ran across the yard of sorts to follow the two brothers while yelling "wait for me!" I could hear all of the other kids laughing in the dining pavilion as i followed them into the woods while trying to listen and see if Katie was still following us. By the way they were running I'd say she was.

Finally we made it to one tree that was a bit bigger than the rest and the taller one knocked on the wood I looked up to catch a glimpse of a tree house with a ladder that was stuck on a branch. "It's stuck!" he whisper yelled to the shorter one. I backed up a little bit and took a running start there was a particularly low branch and if I jumped high enough I could get it and I could hear Katie starting to walk through the underbrush. I ran as hard as I could and jumped grabbing the branch to look down on two amazed Stolls. I climbed up and took the ladder off of the branch it was stuck on and dropped it to the ground where they could climb up. While I climbed up myself when I got to the door in the bottom of the tree house o pushed up just to find out it was locked "crap" I said then I heard someone say "hurry move out of the way so we can unlock it!" I grabbed on to another branch and held on while he unlocked in with a key that materialized out of nowhere and then when they were in they went to shut it. I put my hand in and grabbed the floor to hoist myself up before they could shut it. When I got in I heard someone ask "who let her in?"

I looked over and saw one of the few people I didn't want to see. "And what are you doing here?" I asked kind of annoyed. "Well this is the Hermes cabin hideout and I'm a son of Hermes so that kind of gives me permission to use this place" he said while spreading his arms out "and unless you've been claimed and are my half-sister then you aren't supposed to be here" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Drop it Carter when our prank went wrong she got stuck in the cross fire" Travis said

"What do you mean It went wrong we planned it out perfectly it should have gotten Drew smack dab in the middle of the face!" he yelled while swinging his arms a little and spilling some coke-a-cola. "yeah well it didn't hit this Drew character it hit a girl named Katie Gardner you know her bit taller than me brown hair pretty sure that idiots girlfriend" I said while pointing over at Travis. "Well schist!" Carter yelled. Then Travis looked over at me and said "how did you know Katie and I were dating?" "well I'm really good at reading people and I could tell from what I've seen of you that you wouldn't act all cowed down like that with her unless you were dating" I said looking at all of them who were giving me the please speak English look so I said "you wouldn't have acted as whipped if you weren't dating" as if it was obvious. Then short guy laughed out loud and said "see I said you were whipped and this girl doesn't even know you and she agrees with me" and he started rolling around on the floor laughing. Then I plopped down seeing as we were all standing except Carter. Then Travis kicked the guy in the floor and mumbled "shut up Conner" while he sat down on a bean bag chair.

I looked over and saw a mini fridge so I crawled over and opened it. It was full of coke-a-cola, some Chinese to-go, and chocolate. Bingo! So I grabbed me a kit-Kat and a coke and crawled over to my place on the floor and was about to open it when I heard "you can't eat that" I looked over to see both of the Stolls giving him weird looks and glared. " I missed my lunch because of these two goof balls and I'm starving and way to dehydrated why can't I have any" I said while still glaring at him he was in lack of better words pissing me off. "Dude" Conner said "lay off". All that Carter had to say was "your eyes really do change color". "Okay" I said "what color were they?" I asked as the stolls both leaned over to see if my eyes had really changed. "They were blue" he answered. "Huh" I said "odd usually they don't do blue" "what color are they now" I asked. He looked at me with a new look I now identify as fear " there midnight black" he said

-l-i-n-e-b-r-e-a-k

We talked for a while and Conner took a nap but then I heard a conch shell being blown. Ameadiatly Conner's head popped up and he said "dinner time!" thank god, er gods I thought. I need o be around some intelligent people I mean Travis and Conner are fun to hang out with Carter just sort of sat in the Corner and gave me weird looks when we dropped out of the tree we walked to the dinning pavilion when we got there Travis and Conner went to hide behind me but instead I hid behind them cause trust me if you ever meet Katie Gardner never make her mad and if some how you do don't look into her eyes. Right as I started to wonder where I would sit I heard a gasp then noticed that Carter, Travis and Conner had all stepped away from me then I said "what guys did my eyes change color again?" "Yeah" Travis said "there blue again but that's not what we're looking at". "What is it then" I said I was starting to get frustrated. Then I heard a man's voice say "All hail Sophia Takota daughter of Apollo"

 **Hey guys so I finally got out who her dad was and its Apollo now I did this for two reasons cause at first when I was just starting the outlines for this story I was going to have her be a daughter of Athena but then I thought it would add to the plot if she had single mom and the seconed reason I cant tell you all of it but its because of a certain special animal of Apollo PM me if you guess it but anyway im gonna try to some sort of song of the day sort of thing but don't hold me to it**

 **Todays song of the day is : My songs know what you did in the dark by fall out boy**

 **Bye guys -briget**


End file.
